Electronic communications systems often need to communicate data from a first circuit operating in a first voltage domain to a second circuit operating in a second voltage domain. In some examples, the first voltage domain may be on the order of one hundred volts, whereas the second voltage domain may be on the order of one thousand volts. Alternatively, the first voltage domain might be thousands of volts higher than the second voltage domain (or vice-versa). Electrically coupling the two circuits might result in a loss of signal and/or data integrity and, in some examples, may cause damage to one or more of the circuits. To enable communications, the circuits may be connected in an isolated fashion using, for example, optical isolation, magnetic isolation, capacitive isolation, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.